The First illusionist
by Morgan d'Arc
Summary: In this story, Harry Potter will find a book on crafting illusions. After finding some online anime and manga, he builds his own illusions off of different characters. Eventually he will use his powers to become an Anti-Hero, The Masked Phantasm. Illusionist Harry, Wandless Harry, Anti-Hero Harry.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I do not own Harry Potter, Hitman reborn, Naruto, Marvel or any other of the references I use in this story.

In this story, Harry Potter will find a book on crafting illusions. After finding some online anime and manga, he builds his own illusions off of different characters. For example, he uses Mammon, Mokuro, Fran, Itachi, and Kurenai to build his illusions.

This is my first story, so I hope I don't disappoint my fellow illusion fans.

The First Illusionist

Chapter 1

_The Book that Changed Everything_

Harry Potter did not have a good childhood. In the not-so-caring hands of the Durslys, he would often be starved, shoved in a small cupboard under the stairs, and sometimes beaten whenever Vernon Dursly would arrive drunk after work. In many universes, this abuse would certainly qualify Harry as a budding selfless hero and martyr for the greater good. However, in this universe, the actions of one lost spell crafter changed the fate of one small, malnourished boy hiding in the dark park of Privet Drive.

It was reaching 8 pm as Harry walked through the woods of the park. He had just been kicked out of the house by Uncle Vernon because of a business dinner that he did not want to be interrupted by Harry's "freakishness". As he walked, he heard the sound of a person cursing as they walked through the forest around the park.

"Damn it all! I meant to apparate to Diagon Ally, not this horrible muggle village!"

To Harry, the man was dressed very oddly. The mysterious figure was wearing what appeared to be purple robes from the fictional stories of wizards and knights that he reads at the local library (unknown to the Durslys of course). Taking out a wooden stick, the man begins to spin around dropping a large book in the process. He disappears with a loud crack. Harry walks curiously over to what appears to be a notebook and picks it up. He looks at the title and flips the cover over to the front page where it reads, "_The Art of Crafting Illusions by Ammon Piver_". Harry's heart races as he starts reading the book under the light of a street lamp. This could be the answer to all of his problems! With the illusion spells in this book, such as the _Notice-Me-Not_ and _False Surroundings_ spell, he could escape the Durslys.

Even as a young child of seven years old, Harry Potter he knew he was special. Instances such as re-growing his own hair, randomly appearing on the school roof, and talking to a snake in Petunia's rose garden surely did not happen to normal civilians. This notebook proved him right! Not only did the notebook describe how to make your own illusions, but it also described the wizarding world and magic. Harry learned about the history of illusion making and the great practitioners of it. He also learned that Megwyn Potter, apparently his great ancestor, was the first witch to start actively using illusions. Discovering that his ancestor was a witch, that all of the "freakishness" in his life was actually accidental magic, was astounding. With the spell book carefully hidden in his oversized shirt, Harry went back to No. 4 Privet Drive and was finally allowed back in his cupboard by Petunia.

The next day, Harry skipped school to study the spell book. The book required a wand for nearly all of the illusions, but Harry didn't know where in the world one purchased such an object. Undaunted, Harry decided to try and control his accidental magic by feeding his emotions, to imagine himself teleporting to the back of the school. After nearly an hour of trying different feelings and imagining the location, he eventually felt an odd pulling sensation and a pressing feeling as he disappeared from his location in the woods and appeared right where he imagined…and right into a dumpster behind the school. Cursing softly but feeling proud of his progress he climbed out of the dumpster. Willing himself to be clean from the trash was made possible after a couple of seconds of concentration. Grinning, knowing he cracked the code to accidental magic, Harry knew that by having enough willpower and determination, a wand was unnecessary.

Opening the spell book again, he started to read the instructions on how to create his own illusions. The book said that illusions are done in six stages, each stage effecting one of the senses. Sight was the easiest of the five. Sound, only slightly more difficult than sight. Smell, very effective but usually requiring a medium to cast the illusion. Taste, very rare and often not used because of the requirements. Touch, one of the hardest to cast and most difficult to break. Lastly, sense, the most powerful illusions that encompass more than one of the senses. The book comments that most illusionists specialize in one or two types of illusions. It mentions that Megwyn, his ancestor, was the only Witch ever to encompass three of the five senses. Harry decided right then and there that he would honor his ancestor by following her foot steps and eventually surpass her by being able to bewitch all five senses.


	2. Chapter 2: Anti-Hero

Chapter 2:

Time Skip and Rise of the Masked Phantasm

It has been four years since Harry Potter fatefully discovered the notebook of illusions. Over the course of those four years he relentlessly studied illusions. After a year of studying illusion theory he began to create his own illusions. He used inspiration from the internet and manga to create useful and horrifying illusions. Using these illusions he managed to get Vernon Dursly and Petunia arrested for child abuse. It was quite simple to use a forgetful illusion on Vernon and make him abuse him in public, therefore allowing the police to gain a warrant on the house. Harry proceeded to use the false surrounding illusions to create more bruises and blood stains on himself and in his cupboard in order to increase the charges against the Durslys. After his "guardians" were arrested, Harry and Dudley were sent to different orphanages in London, never to see each other again.

Harry quickly left the orphanage after using an illusion to erase his documents to delve into the study of his magic. This freedom gave Harry much more opportunities to study illusions and other practices of wandless magic.

In his third year of study, now at age 10, he learned to enrapture more than one sense in his illusions. He mastered sound and sight illusions at the same time on his victims, comprising of stray cats and other animals. In his fourth year he finally managed to incorporate three senses into his illusions, sight, sound, and touch. With these illusions he started to use real illusions similar to the mist flames of Mammon and Fran. He also took inspiration from the manga Naruto recreated illusions such as "Hell Viewing Technique", "Henge*", "Bushin no Jutsu*" and "Tree Binding Death." Using the Bushin technique, he discovered a method of combining magic, and the technique to turn himself semi-insubstantial, but he cannot attack, cast magic, or move in this state. In addition to illusions, he discovered how to change his appearance with magic. He decided to turn his hair a deep violet and straitened it to hide his identity of Harry potter he crafted a personal illusion for himself. He covered himself in a black cloak (Mammon's cloak) with a white mask with purple fangs below each eye. In this illusion he also increased his age to around 15 years old. In addition to learning magic, he learned to fire a gun that he took from a random street gang thug to use with his illusions and some basic martial arts by studying under a rather energetic fighting master who he placed under an illusion.

Now at age 11 he finally found a productive use of his powers. He was walking back to his hideout, (an abandoned apartment in No. 13 Grimauld Place), when he stumbled across a mugging. A homeless man was brandishing a knife at a women in an official looking business suit. Quickly donning his illusion disguise he spoke calmly in a monotone voice at the mugger, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you may just end up dead." The homeless man turned to Harry and brandished his knife threateningly "Go home kid and you may not get hurt." Harry kept slowly walking towards the mugger "nothing anything you could do would hurt me." The unnamed mugger grew offended by this and charged Harry shouting "You asked for it kid!" only to be astonished as his knife passed right through the masked man and he fell behind Harry. The mugger suddenly screamed as in his perspective he was transported to an endless white void with a huge worm/snake hybrid quickly advanced on him with rows and rows of sharp teeth (An Oroboros) until it suddenly went dark. In Harry's and the potential victim's perspective the man hadn't moved from his laying position behind Harry until he suddenly started bleeding from the eyes, ears and mouth until he fell over, dead. Harry walked to the woman's side "Are you ok miss?" The woman, wide eyed stutters "W-who are you?!" Harry seeing the woman is ok started to walk way and commented "I am nobody."

A few days after he stopped the mugging Harry was in his apartment, staring at the newspaper, astonished.

"**New Hero? New Villain? Masked Vigilante Kills Mugger and Saves Reporter in London!"**

**In a terrifying occurrence last Friday at 8 PM I was accosted in an Alleyway on Bakers Street, fearing for my life I was prepared to give up all my money to the man, until a masked man in a black cloak appeared and taunted the man, now identified as George Scott, a known substance abuser. The man proceeded to attack my savior, but astonishingly the man seemed to become insubstantial and allow the man to fall on the ground. I am not sure what happens next, but the man suddenly screams and blood rushed from his eyes, ears, and mouth and fell down dead!" Autopsy reports reveal that the man's brain suddenly underwent heavy trauma seconds before his sudden death. Is this man a menace to society? A new meta-human? Or has London finally gained its own hero to protect its streets from crime. Let us hope this Masked Phantasm has good intentions for society. We all know this reporter will not rest until she finds her answers.**

**Arrabella Skeeter – The Daily News**

Harry sighed as he put down the paper, "Well, this is going to gain attention." He had no idea how right he was.

(In a dark cave)

A man in dark clothing with a mask vaguely shaped like bat ears stared at the large computer monitor in front of him frowning, on the screen is the face of Skeeter, reporting on her article.

(At Daily Planet)

A plain looking man with glasses stares at the British news, frowning.

(In an old castle)

An old man with twinkling blue eyes stared at the muggle newspaper in front of him, stroking his beard

(In a dark room with 7 people surrounding a table, all are shadowed)

A large man at the head of the table finally speaks "I called for the death of that reporter, and she is still alive. This "Masked Phantasm" if he's even real, I want him dead. We cannot have anyone interrupting our plans." The seven shadows nod and proceed out of the building, each preparing their own plots and plans for the new hero.

The large man suddenly gains a shark-like grin, "They may be mudbloods, but they will do their jobs to resurrect our lord. The man starts to walk away, and in the flickering light, one can see a tattoo of a skull and snake on his right arm.

(At the hideout)

"Well" Harry comments looking out into the dark clouds as it starts to rain, "It wouldn't be fun to have a boring life anyway."

**Morgan d"Arc here, this is the technical first chapter in my story (the previous chapter was the prologue). I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Some things to mention about the future of this story. Despite Harry looking and acting like Mammon, he won't join the vongola or become an acrobaleno. **

**In addition, Harry's illusions may appear to be overpowered at the moment, but his enemies will find methods to counter them. For example some could have a strong mind, a power to counter his illusions, or simply are not affected by them. I am planning on not have Harry Potter arrive at Hogwarts until his fourth year. In the next three years he will do vigilante work, and in his third year begin his first major battles against the Arc 1 antagonists. **

**I hope everyone will enjoy this story, please review if you have a comment or recommendation and ill make sure to take them into consideration. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wrath

**I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the other references or abilities in this story. The only thing that I own are my OCs. **

Chapter 3:

Wrath

It has been two years since the emergence of the Masked Phantasm on that rainy day in October. Harry Potter is now 13. He had been busy saving people from muggers, stopping bank heists, stopping terrorists, and earning himself a reputation as an Anti-Hero. Many reporters in the UK and elsewhere have reported his vigilante work and often either criticize his work, or commend it as necessary. Last month even Superman went on the news commenting that he should be stopped because he often kills any of the serious offenders that he catches. However, his work has not only attracted the attention of the muggle world, but the wizarding world as well. He often catches minor dark wizards from attacking muggle London. Albus Dumbledore has criticized his actions as the work of a dark wizard and terrorist.

Harry had eventually also learned of his history and fame in the wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived by finding Diagon Alley in the back of the pub "The Leaky Cauldron." On his 11th birthday he had received his owl to attend Hogwarts. However he felt that Hogwarts would be useless for him at the time being. He would be in the spotlight too often to continue his illusion studies and vigilante work.

In addition to vigilante work he has started working as a bounty hunter who worked across Europe, becoming quite well known in that area of business.

He still only has the vaguest idea of how to incorporate taste and smell illusions into his sight, sound, and touch techniques. He wondered if his ancestor, Megwyn, simply didn't try to learn taste and smell because of the lack of useful applications of it. However, he was determined to discover some method of using all five of the senses.

It was on an average day in mid-June when he fought his first super villain. Harry was walking down a street in London when suddenly a great explosion occurred at a bank down the street. Everyone on the street was suddenly grabbed by glowing red/orange ropes which pulled them into the still burning building. Through the flames the silhouette of a person could be seen.

As the person emerged from the smoke, a teenager emerged with fiery red spikey hair covered by a backwards ball cap. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black shorts with a red hoodie tied around his waist as he carried a baseball bat giving off an eerie red glow.

The man spun around his bat and laughed while yelling "HAHAHAHAA, fear me! All of you!" He shouts while slamming his bat into a nearby wall, demolishing it. Harry quickly dived in a nearby alleyway, equipping himself with his solid illusion of the phantasm.

The older teenager yells again "I am WRATH, and I am the most powerful human, I have this entire building held hostage and if I don't get 100 million dollars I will kill each one of them one by one! And to prove my point!" he roughly dragged a small girl of around 5 in front of him and raised his bat "I will kill this girl to send a message!" Time seemed to crawl as the now glowing red bat slowly inched towards the terrified girl's skull. Just before the bat hit a glowing purple bullet intercepted the bat and the girl suddenly was pulled out of the way by purple tentacles (not that way, get your heads out of the gutter). The man, now identified as Wrath, turned as he saw a teenager dressed in a black robe and white mask holding a still smoking gun at him with the small girl under one of his arms.

Phantasm (Harry will be known as his alias in combat) sent the girl away with his illusion bindings and turned to Wrath. As he analyzed his opponent he knew he was either magical, or a meta human that he had been hearing about from America. He also noticed that the bat in his hand showed no damage from his magic infused bullet. As he slowly analyzed the red glow around the bat he comments "Your power strengthens that bat in your hand, does it not?"

Wrath grins and says cockily "Yeah, I call my power the curse of ares, whatever I touch and infuse my abilities with will be set to its maximum potential" as he spoke the red glow went from the bat to his legs "LIKE THIS!" wrath yells and he shoots towards Phantasm at frightening speeds.

Phantasm barely had enough time to lift his arms to guard and reinforce his bones with magic when the bat hit his arms and he swore he felt his bones creak as he was blasted down the road with the power of the hit. He was still in the air when Wrath suddenly appeared and slammed his bat on the cloaked vigilante's stomach, sending him to the ground and breaking the pavement around them. Phantasm coughed blood out of his mouth as Wrath kicked him into the building across the street, breaking the glass and all the merchandise inside the store. Wrath walked into the building to see Phantasm with a cracked mask, and a piece of plumbing sticking out of his chest where his heart would be. Wrath smirked and put his baseball bat on his shoulders and gloated "THIS is the mysterious 'masked vigilante' everyone has been worrying about?! PATHETIC! HAHAHAHAhahaha…."

Everything seemed to dissolve until on the ground Wrath was unconscious while Phantasm stood above him with his still smoking gun pointing at him and commented "You may be the strongest human in your reality, but in mine your nothing but the scum of society that needs to be eliminated. Unfortunately I need to learn more about your powers, and possible allies so you're coming with me." As Phantasm lifted Wrath over his shoulder he heard the metallic click of guns as he was surrounded by police men.

"HALT this is the Scotland-Yard, put the weapon on the ground and put your hands up, NOW!" the police chief shouted at the vigilante.

Phantasm stood undaunted as he slowly started to fade as reality warped around him, "Sorry, but we will have to have this meeting at a later time" Phantasm comments as he slowly vanishes in a vortex, only leaving the terrified girl, the confused but relieved former hostages, frustrated police, and the remnants of the battle.

(13 Grimauld Place)

The door to the building opens and closes as Phantasm, now unmasked as Harry enters the building with the still unconscious wrath over his shoulder. As Harry tied Wrath to his chair he pointed his acquired wand at the man (13 inches Cherry tree wood with the tail hair of a two tailed kitsune) and casted enervate and poured three drops of Veritaserum down the man's throat. Wrath spluttered a bit before his eyes dulled.

"What is your real name?" Harry asked the comatose man.

"Michael Mcnair" said the terrorist in a monotone.

"Did you act alone or under orders? Are you in a group of terrorist or do you work alone?" Demands harry.

"I was under orders by the master to create trouble to draw out the vigilante Phantasm to elimate him for our plans. I am in a group of 7 others."

"What is the purpose of your organization? What are their powers and Identities?" questioned Harry.

"The purpose of our organization is to gain revenge for all squibs caste out by our pureblood families for not being able to do conventional magic. I do not know the real names of my associates, but I do know were all named after one of the seven deadly sins."

Harry was silent for a few moments before "BANG!" Michael fell backwards with a bloody hole in his forehead.

Harry stood in the darkened room for a few seconds before he reloaded the gun and comments "Let the games begin."

**Hello all! Morgan here. I am happy with the response to my story. I hope I am living up to everyone's hopes for this story. I want to make a few comments about the antagonists before I continue with the story. The seven deadly sins are in no way connected to Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood. Each of the seven deadly sins are a caste out squib of purebloods wishing for revenge against the society that shunned them. Each squib is a meta-human instead of a wizard. I assume that the X-gene replaced the gene that causes a wizard to be born. Wrath was the weakest of the seven sins, so therefore he was relatively easy to defeat due to Phantasm's fighting style. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you have any recommendations or questions please review and I will be happy to answer them. Thank You! **


	4. Chapter 4: Greed

**AN: Accidentally posted the wrong chapter. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, here is the real chapter 4. I hope everyone likes it :).**

Chapter 4:

Greed

(Pent House)

Greed, or Lilith Malfoy, was one of the richest people in Europe. She is a beautiful girl, pure almost white blondish hair, stormy grey eyes, and a respectable height. Unfortunately, the only imperfection of Lilith is that she is a squib. She had been cast out of the Malfoy family at age six when it was discovered that she had no magic. However, what her former parents did not know is that she carried the X-gene. Granted, her X-gene is more subtle than the others. Her abilities allow her to use more than 10% of her brain at a time. On the surface, this ability may not seem that powerful, but it comes with many benefits. Eidetic memory, genius intellect, ESP, and telepathy that could make Dumbledore jealous. In the face of the sheep, or general populous, she is just a lonely little genius who earned her fortune through her coding abilities. In truth she was the second member of the shadowy group Seven Sins. Despite what the public thinks, she had gained her fortune by hacking into the bank accounts of billionaires, Ronald Trumpet still had no idea he was missing a couple of millions.

However, her current focus was not on making plans to screw over her old family or hacking into the deep wallets of business tycoons, but rather researching the new vigilante/hero Phantasm. Unlike her idiot former teammate, she would not rush in bombing a crowded street with no information on his abilities. However, with Wrath's rather –caugh- unfortunate demise, she had figured out what Phantasm's abilities were. He was quite clever using illusions to replicate a battle, in order to fool potential watchers to his abilities. However with her ESP abilities, she learned she had the power to see through illusions. In reality Wrath was swinging his bat at nothing while being shot at by Phantasm. The idiot hadn't even noticed that his attacks weren't striking his target.

In any other circumstance she would bring this information to her superior, however, with her ability to see through illusions she learned Phantasm's real identify. It was a great shock to learn that the murdering phantasm was actually the wizarding world's golden boy, Harry Potter. She had heard through her sources that Harry had never arrived at Hogwarts and apparently refused to attend. The common assumption of the public is that Dumbledore is personally tutoring him. But she had never figured this is where he was. As she said before, normally she would take this information to her leader, but this information also presented another road. What better revenge against the Malfoy family than to woe and marry the famous Harry Potter, who had defeated daddy dearest's master? The fact that the Potter family was filthy rich and that he was quite good looking was just an added bonus. Yes she could imagine it now, the political fallout of the abandoned Malfoy daughter becoming the wife of the light's golden boy, fufufufu (evil chuckles).

(London streets)

Three days after the battle with Wrath, Harry Potter, dressed in civilian clothes consisting of a purple turtleneck, jeans, and sneakers suddenly shivers as a cold feeling of someone has just walked over his grave. Looking around he did not notice anything particularly worrisome. Some young teenagers trying to act cool walking, an old lady walking her dog, a couple of tourist with tourist trap attire, a blond staring right at him from a café…wait said blond girl was subtly motioning him to join her at the restaurant. Curious, but wary, Harry created an illusionary clone as he disguised himself as an obvious tourist and sat himself at a table in ear shot of his clone and the girl's conversation.

The girl smirks at Harry and alarms him with her first words "Hello Mr. Phantasm, or should I say Harry Potter?"

Harry tried to hide his alarm as he slowly reached into his pocket for his hidden gun and casually comments "I'm sorry? But I think you have the wrong person, my name is Hadrian, not Harry and I'm certainly not the criminal Phantasm." The girl looked unimpressed, and said as much with her next words "let's not play games with each other, we both know that your Phantasm and as I have always enjoyed the direct approach so why don't you actually sit down at the table, I have a proposition for you."

Harry was not sure to be impressed or alarmed that this seemingly muggle girl had not only seen through his illusion, but knew his secret identity and his alias. He decided to drop the act and dismissed his clone and released his "Henge" and sat across from the enigma girl. As the food they ordered arrived he casually comments to the girl "Well seeing as you know who I am, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl's smirk grows as she responds to his question "My name is Lilith Malfoy, or Greed, second member of the Seven Sins gang." This brought the immediate reaction of Harry by putting up an illusion around the café he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Lilith.

To Lilith's credit she only looked bored with the gun pointed at her face and remarks "Oh relax, I'm not like the cave man you defeated three days ago. If I wished to fight you, I wouldn't be sitting here." Harry acknowledged this statement and lowered his gun, but did not lower his guard.

"If you're not here to kill me, what are you here for?" questioned Harry curiously as he sat back down. The girl smiles and says "I have a proposition for you. I know of your vigilante work, and I wish to join you."

Harry stared at the girl, confused, "I thought you were a member of the terrorist organization Seven Sins." The girl sighed "I only joined that organization to screw over my old family, the Malfoys. But with you I have a better chance of getting back at them."

"And how will working with a known criminal and vigilante help get revenge on your family" Harry asked deadpan.

Lilith smirks again, "Well that's obvious, marry me."

The words marry me echo in Harry's head for a bit before all he could say is "What?" in even further deadpan.

Malfoy smiles wickedly and explains, "Even if you're not currently public in the wizarding world, if my family found out I'm engaged to the last Potter, furthermore the boy who killed the dark lord, the fallout for the Malfoy family will be enormous. People will wonder what the Malfoys did to caste me out, and with my powers I can still pretend I have magic. The Malfoys will never politically recover from having their daughter marry a politically light child and throwing away their magical daughter."

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly thinking of the offer. Despite his reservations against the girl, she made a good point. He would need political allies when he finally does re-emerge in the wizarding world. Not to mention with Lilith's known coding skills she could help him greatly protect the city. Finally she probably has more information than Wrath on the Seven Sins. Harry sighed again and knew he will regret this later "Alright, we can get engaged, not married, we barely know each other for that. However I have a few conditions of my own."

The girl smiles sweetly and says, "Anything honey."

Harry twitches at the affectionate name and says, "I need all of your information on the Seven Sins gang and their motives."

The girl gets serious (not the person) and starts to explain, "The Seven Sins group originally started out as a protest group for squib rights. It wasn't until ten years ago did the new leader start to get more aggressive in his campaign for equal rights. The seven sins organization is comprised of the top seven most powerful squibs, or meta-humans, we can find. At the very top at the moment is envy, sloth, and lust. I am not sure of anyone's powers since we mostly keep to ourselves outside of meetings, but our powers somehow relate to our title. Wrath for example, with his power reflected his berserker tendencies. My powers of ESP have allowed me to gain millions of euros in my bank account, so therefore Greed. I am not sure of the master plan but I know the top three have been planning a large operation for a long time. The rest of us are just cannon fodder for them. The boss has asked us four, Wrath, me, Gluttony, and Pride to try and take you out before our big plan. I assume he knows your secret identity as Harry Potter as well."

Harry sighed as he processed this information. He was about to speak again before every T.V. in the café, and out on the street suddenly turn to the face of the most muscled person Harry had ever seen.

The man speaks in a boisterous voice "GREETINGS EVERYONE! My name is Pride and I challenge the Phantasm to battle me in a duel of Honor at the Hyde Park!" The man proceeds to flex his muscles as his shirt was destroyed and sparkles flew around him "I will be here for five hours, I know you will accept my challenge!" The screen went blank before resuming the previous programs.

Harry turns to the face palming Lilith "You know that muscle freak?"

Lilith deadpans at Harry and says, "Yes that is Pride, the second of the do and don't think duo. What will you do?"

Harry stays quiet for a bit and responds, "I will go and fight him, if he wants an honorable duel I'll give him one."

**Omake: How Pride hacked into the TVs**

**The producer of the daily news talks to a strange muscled man "You want us to do what?"**

**Pride, still sparkling, speaks in his loud voice "I must challenge the rogue Phantasm to a duel of honor! And since I could not find him anywhere in the city I must broad cast it! Pride proceeds to flex his muscles again and destroys his second shirt while he goes into sparkle overdrive.**

**The director sighs and says, "I can't just stop the programs just so you can challenge the resident vigilante in the city!" Pride frowns for a second and suddenly headlocks the man in his bulging muscles and says boisterously, "You do not understand, this is a matter of honor! We must battle!"**

**The producer, fearing for his life via strangulation by muscles yells to the film crew "Alright, alright let him challenge the vigilante."**

**An:**

**Hello Morgan here, sorry about the lack of fight scene in this chapter. I thought long and hard on who would make a good side kick for Harry. I decided on an OC Malfoy because the irony is just too good. Yes, Pride is a mix of Niel Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist and the painting of the knight from HP book 3. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Anyway if anyone has any comments or recommendations please review and I will take them into consideration. Thank you! Next chapter Harry will gain another side kick as well.**

**Next time: Battle of the muscle brained idiots!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pride

**Chapter 5:**

**Youth vs Pride!**

It was nearing sundown as Harry and Lilith were headed to Hyde Park. Harry had put on his Phantasm disguise while Lilith put on a face mask, baseball cap and a trench coat to hide her identity (Fem Watch Dogs MC clothes). As they were nearing the park they saw a cloud of dust running towards the same park at high speeds. The dust clears a bit to show the weirdest man Lilith had ever seen. The man running towards the park wore an orange wrestling mask with yellow suns around the eyes, a green tracksuit, and orange legwarmers. As the man ran into the park Harry exclaimed, "Sensei?!" Lilith turns to Phantasm wide eyed and exclaims, "you know that weirdo?!"

Harry sighs, "unfortunately." When Harry just turned 11, he knew he would need more skills than just illusions and marksmanship. This is why he joined a martial arts dojo while putting an illusion on the instructor to not pay for it. However, one month later when he arrived at the dojo he saw his sensei fighting a man in a wresting mask. The Spanish looking man was proceeding to german-suplex his sensei, knocking out his teacher. Harry deadpans at this scene while the man got up and pumps his fist in victory. Harry sighs and approaches the insa -caugh- energetic man and says, "Excuse me, but you just knocked out my teacher." The man turns to him, a shadow covering the top part of his face looking very scary to the 11 year old. Harry was about to prepare an illusion when the make broke out in tears and exclaimed, "SUCH YOUTH! I am dearly sorry about defeating your teacher, but my name is Pablo Gai and I am traveling the world defeating the great masters of fighting. I was in the area and decided to have a friendly spar with Britain's number one martial artist!" Harry looked at his sensei, still twitching on the ground and turns to the man, "Well, since you knocked out my teacher, can you teach me some of your skills?" The man bursts into tears again and exclaimed "YOSH! I will be very happy to teach you the ways of my art!"

Despite his sensei's craziness, he never learned martial arts faster than with the man. His sensei had not only studied Mexican wrestlng, but also studied in Japan, China, Tibet, and even fought in Afghanistan. He was known as the Invincible Man. It was also interesting to learn that Gai already knew of the wizarding world since he was regarded as a squib to an ancient Mexican shamanism line. They often spoke of their practices into their fields of study, illusions for Harry and martial arts for Gai. Through Pablo's boasting Harry learned he had only ever lost once, to a man known as Alexander Goyle.

As the two entered the park they saw Pride and Gai facing off, Pride with his bulging muscles and sparkles and Gai in his wresting pose with a setting sun behind him. Both Lilith and Harry deadpanned at the scene, if this was an anime they would be sweat dropping as well.

Pride flexed his muscles and exclaimed "SO I see you are here Mr. Invincible (I do not own the Incredibles)!" Gai, or known as his alias Mr. Invincible, exclaims if possible even more energetically, "INDEED my eternal rival (in another dimension a silver haired man is crying in relief) I have come to reclaim my honor from our last defeat!" Gai throws off his track suit and shows off his own bulging muscles and only wears his wrestling belt, underwear, and orange legwarmers. Neither man seemed to notice Phantasm and Lilith standing there as they were too distracted by their impending fight.

The two manly men charge at each other fists raises as they punched each other's fists, the resulting hit created a small shockwave across the park. Both men are testing their strength against each other as the powers of youth and honor fight against each other. As the men are testing their strength a transparent barrier start to surround them, trapping them inside of the impromptu arena. The two men separate and Pride explains what is happening "This is my power of Honor Duel! In any worthy confrontation with my opponents my power will transform the field into a more appropriate fighting match. To ensure fairness, this field will equalize our power and negate any other ability than our fists!" Pride exclaims.

Phantasm goes wide eyed as he imagines the result of such a power, if he had recklessly agreed to the duel before Gai intervened, he would have been left helpless without his illusions or gun against this muscle freak. Lilith says seriously, "Let's hope that Gai wins this, with that power neither of us stand a chance against him."

The fight was escalating as each combatant were testing each other's endurance by punching the daylights out of each other. Neither opponent seemed concerned with guarding as they exchanged blows. Both opponents suddenly separate, giving each other signs of respect as bruises littered their chests. They were both breathing deeply. The fight was gathering spectators as people were attracted by the commotion in the park. The two men started to show technique in there fighting as Mr. Invincible started displaying multiple martial arts such as Aikido, Kung Fu, and Maui Thai, and Judo as Pride seemed to be going for a pure boxer's stance as they traded blows much more defensively. As Gai was preparing a large punch, Pride dodged the quick jab and landed a devastating hit to Mr. Invincible's stomach as he rocketed back from the punch. As the barrier bent backwards as Gai crashed into it, the wall of the arena bounced the masked martial artist back and he executed a flawless lariat on his opponent and both crashed to the floor of the arena. Gai was the first to recover and grabbed Pride and jumped into the air and proceeded to do a flying german-suplex on the man, similar to how Phantasm's previous sensei was knocked out. As Mr. Invincible stood up he raised his hands to the sky and gave cry of victory over his downed opponent as a sunset and wave crashes were seen behind him.

Both Phantasm and Lilith were deadpanning at the seemingly reality warping abilities of Gai, it wasn't an illusion since Harry had checked several times during his own time as the man's student. Harry sighed as the many spectators cheered for the masked fighter and he approached the two and, after using an illusion on the spectators, apparated Gai, Pride, and Lilith back to his safe house. As they sat down next to a tied up and unconscious Pride (with metal cables from Harry's wand, couldn't be too careful). Gai spoke boisterously to the duo "AH! My youthful student, I am glad to see you again. I would have allowed you to have your honorable confrontation with Mr. Goyle but I was so excited to see my eternal rival, the only man ever to defeat me in martial arts. I had to reclaim my honor as the strongest martial artist!"

Harry sighed, already used to Gai's behavior and commented "Yes it is good to see you again Sensei, I am glad you arrived when you did, I doubt I could have defeated Pride with his Honor Duel ability."

"Yes my student, I too almost fell to his tricks, but with my determination and the power of YOUTH I defeated him!"

Lilith spoke up next, "So we only have gluttony, sloth, lust, and envy left. If I know sloth, lust, and envy they usually make their own plans since they are the strongest, so we have to look out for gluttony. If I remember correctly, gluttony was a real pig, so I'm not sure what his power could be."

Gai spoke up energetically, "I will join you two on your mission to defeat these evil-doers! With us a team no one will be able to defeat us!"

Harry smiled as they made plans to counter any actions of the remaining sins, he knew with their group they will be fine.

**AN: Morgan here, I figured that Harry needed a brawn type sidekick since Lilith counts as his intelligence gatherer. I originally was planning on having Pride be his sidekick, but figured that having two people from the Seven Sins as his sidekick would be too redundant. Pablo Gai is based off of a Mexican wrestling fighter and Might Gai. I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, Watch Dogs, or any of the other references shown in this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: Gluttony

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other references in this story beside my OCs. **

**AN: Hello all, I am going to clarify a few questions, errors on my part, and suggestions I saw in the reviews.**

**To Anonymous, I am not the most well versed in Marvel and DC, however I made a mistake in the labeling of this fic. The xover scenes will be mainly featuring Batman and Superman and eventually the Justice League. I got mixed up with marvel and dc, I'm planning on changing the classification after this chapter. However, if people wish for this to have some marvel influence, such as SHIELD or the avengers I will take recommendations on that.**

**To Cyber Phantom99, I was not planning on having a young justice xover with this fic. However, there will be an arc featuring harry joining the justice league. I am not sure if I will continue this fanfiction after that arc. If I do decide to continue, perhaps I could have Harry's student or son be a part of young justice.**

**To Charm13insomnia, I agree that 13 is too young for any child to have romantic interest in the opposite gender. However, both Lilith and Harry are using each other for political gain at the moment. Plus I'm pretty sure purebloods betroth their children even younger than 13, sounds like something messed up that they would do. In the future they may get together as a couple romantically, but for now it's mostly them using each other for their own goals. **

**This arc only has around three chapters left, so if anyone has any other recommendations for this arc, or questions please review. Thank you! Now that were done with the boring information on with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Gluttony:**

It has been a week after the battle between Pride and Gai. We find our three heroes watching the news on a new serial killer.

On the T.V. shows a reporter talking to Arrabelle Skeeter, London's leading reporter on the supernatural, "**Over the course of the past few weeks we have been finding reported missing children in many of the alley ways. The children always appear in the process of decomposition when found. Autopsy reports, however, indicate that these children were only killed hours, and sometimes days before they were found. The government has issued a warning to parents to keep their young children indoors, many of the children found have been between the ages eleven to thirteen. On to other ne- **Harry turns off the T.V.

Harry turns to Lilith who is typing on her laptop "Do you have any idea who is behind these attacks? From the scenes that I went to investigate it appeared as if all their natural energies were stripped away somehow.

Lilith barely glances up as she keeps typing and comments, "Not much on who is behind the attacks, but it's interesting that all the victims were Hogwarts muggleborn students who have recently started their education. Our serial killer may be a Death Eater who got their hands on some sort of magic stripping ritual."

Gai frowns and appears serious for once as he lifts up a weight heavier than the human body with one hand, "It is dishonorable to attack children, this is not a man were dealing with, but a beast, you have my full support to hunt this killer down."

Harry contemplates what to do and finally says, "Hack into all the security cameras and find all the muggle born students who are out in the city today. We can keep an eye on them and I can apparate us to their location if the killer shows up."

After a couple minutes of typing Lilith says, "There are only four muggleborn students in the city today. However three of them are not likely to be attacked because they have pureblood sponsors."

"Sponsors?" questioned harry, never having heard of such a thing in the Wizarding world.

Lilith looked a little irritated at Harry's lack of knowledge "Yes, it's a tradition for the more light sided pureblood families. Many of the richer "light side" houses sponsor a promising muggleborn student to introduce them to the wizarding world, and help acclimate them to magic. In fact, your mother, Lily Potter, was sponsored by the Prince family."

Harry looks thoughtful for a couple of seconds before asking, "Who is the muggleborn student currently without a sponsor in the city?"

Lilith turns the screen around and shows a brown, bushy haired girl walking alone through a book store "Hermione Granger, currently number one in the Hogwarts rankings. She would have been one of the first sponsored for her intelligence, but she was one of the last muggleborns to receive her letter, by the time hers was sent all of the sponsorships had been taken by other students.

Harry nodded and commented "Keep an eye on her, and the other muggleborns as well, we need to stop this killer."

(Random Book Shop)

Hermione Granger is a very intelligent girl. Before she turned eleven many private high schools were scouting her. At the age of ten she had won the national junior spelling B, skipped three grades, and read half the school library. However, what people did not know about her is that she is a witch. After she turned 11 she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first she thought it was an elaborate prank by her school bullies. That was until Professor Mcgonigal proved the existence of magic.

Her first year proved interesting as she, along with Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang found out about Quirrel, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, attempting to steal the sorcerer's stone. After battling past the defenses, Hermione ended up defeating Quirrel by activating her meta-human ability (Pyrokinesis) and defeated the processed teacher.

In her second year muggleborns were randomly being petrified by the Heir of Slytherin. After some investigation work, she found out that 50 years ago, the chamber of secrets was opened. She, along with Cho and Neville brewed polyjuice potion. With the transformation potion they were able to discover that the only student to die 50 years ago was Moaning Myrtle. After capturing their escaping incompetent defense teacher they found the engraving of the snake in the sink of the girl's bathroom. Hermione, figuring that only a parseltongue user could open the chamber, summoned a snake and charmed it to say open at the entrance. In a climatic battle with the basilisk and the heir of Slytherin, Hermione was able to pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat to defeat the basilisk and destroy the diary that was sustaining Tom Riddle, or young Voldemort, at the cost of getting poisoned by the snake. After Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawks, cured her wounds she took the unpossessed Ginny back to her family.

Hermione's third year was rather tame compared to her last year except with the escaped convict Sirius Black. After suffering through the year with the Dementors around the castle, she learned from her new favorite professor, Remus Lupin, the patronus spell. Near the end of the school year she eventually was cornered at the Shrieking Shack alongside Ron Weasly and Neville Longbottom by the convict. She was surprised to discovered that his pet rat, Scabbers, was actually the thought dead Peter Pettigrew. After stunning the man and Lupin performing an anti-animagus curse on Pettigrew, they took him back to the school. Eventually Serious Black's name was cleared and he was well compensated for his time in Azkaban.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she had picked up the habit of not watching the muggle news, and did not know that a serial killer was stalking children her age.

(7 PM deserted street)

As Hermione was walking home she noticed a rather obese man following her. As the man pulled out a wand she quickly countered the man's stunning spell with a protego. After dueling the more experienced man with her limited arsenal of spells, eventually she was disarmed. After trying to run she was hit by a full body bind. Fortunately before the man could take her a loud crack sounded and gunfire sounded.

(Phantasm's POV)

Nearing 7 pm Lilith quickly shouted that she sees a man stalking Hermione. After side-long apparition with Lilith (he doesn't have enough skill to apparate with more than one person) he saw Hermione on the ground and an obese man, with raven slicked back styled hair. The man obviously was not normal, his entire body seemed to be covered in blue glowing cracks as he grinned wickedly at Phantasm. "There you are Phantasm, I am glad you saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

Harry raised his gun and purple mist started to surround the impromptu battle field as he spoke angrily "Who are you and why have you been hunting muggleborns?"

The man grinned insanely and spoke, "I am Gluttony, or as I am known in the wizarding world Howard Lestrange."

Lilith shouts angrily at Lestrange "Why are you hunting muggleborns, the Seven Sins would never hurt them because they are almost as persecuted in the wizarding world as squibs!"

Gluttony smirks evilly and shows his right arm, where the dark mark is tattooed "I was never a squib, after the dark lord fell, I infiltrated your little group of squibs to cause havoc for the wizarding world as the dark lord finds his way to us. I slowly started to corrupt the leadership of the organization towards more active methods of spreading their filth about squib rights."

Phantasm glared at Gluttony "So you're the real person behind all of this, but that doesn't explain why you are hunting muggleborns."

Gluttony's cracks seem to be spreading a bit as he monologues "Thanks to my lord, I learned of a ritual that allows me to steal the soul and magic out of my victims."

"How sickening" muttered Lilith.

"Sickening it may be but the results" he raises his wand and it started to glow menacingly "SPEAKS FOR ITSELF! AVADA KEDAVRA!" instead of a normal jet of green light, a wide cero-like beam of death fired from his wand at the two. Thinking quickly, Phantasm grabbed his wand out of its holster and summoned five large slabs of iron to block the beam. The beam shattered the first three iron slabs before finally stopping at a heavily damaged fourth. Panting slightly at the energy cost necessary for that heavy duty conjuration Phantasm was forced to apparate with Lilith and the still bound Hermione away from a second beam of death that obliterated the remaining defenses.

Lilith, after getting over the disoriented sudden transportation yells at Phantasm "Can't you put him in an illusion or something?! He is too powerful to fight head on!"

Phantasm shakes his head negatively and says "It wouldn't work, the trick to illusions is that the person has to have more will than the target, with the amount of magic he has at his disposal, he would break through even my strongest easily."

Lilith stays quiet for a bit after Phantasm had to apparate them away from a beam that destroyed the building they were on. She observed the man and the blue cracks around his body and had an idea, "Phantasm! Fire as many spells as you can at him!"

Harry looks at Lilith as if she has gone insane, "Are you crazy! He will only absorb the magic in my spells and grow even stronger!"

Lilith growls a bit and yells "Just trust me!"

Phantasm looks at Lilith for a few more seconds before firing his strongest bombarda at Gluttony. The spell, which would normally be powerful enough to destroy a steel wall, didn't even make Lestrange flinch as he returned fire with another Avada Kedavra Cero. Harry kept peppering the man with any spell he could think of but none were affecting him as he kept absorbing the magic. However, after each spell absorbed the blue cracks on his body spread more and more.

Lestrange, either ignoring or unaware that his body was about to go nuclear was yelling like a lunatic as he kept firing his death rays at the duo "I AM INVINCIBLE, NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STAND UP TO MY POW"- he would have continued but his body seemed to be at its limit as the cracks started to spread more and more around his body.

Lilith, thinking quickly yelled to Phantasm "Hurry, apparate him above the city! If he blows here, the city will be gone!"

Phantasm nodded and rushed towards the imploding man quickly grabbing him and apparated him high above the Big Ben. As they started to fall back to earth Phantasm gave one last look to the exploding man before apparating back to the side of Lilith. Both looked up into the sky as a large blue explosion occurred above the city, making it appear daytime for a couple of seconds before the massive explosion died down. As they stood there still staring at the sky, Harry sees a glint as a golden cup drops onto the ground and roll at their feet, the image of a coat of arms with a badger on the front glints innocently at them in the light of the still intact street lamps.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of the Ministry

**AN: Sorry for the evil cliffhanger last chapter. I've read so many of them I could not resist getting revenge for all the times a writer makes a huge plot twist just to end the chapter. Anyway, this Arc is coming to a close soon. After the next chapter it's on to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. FYI, Hermione will not be a side kick to Harry, she will be a close friend that will stay with Harry during the Hogwarts Arc. **

**AN 2: I forgot to explain why Harry Potter uses a wand. Harry mainly uses the wand as a focuser, to cast very delicate spells such as a patronus or a diagnostic charm. Harry uses wandless magic similar to a Jedi or ninja, bursts of power but no subtlety. Harry can use illusions wandless because it's mainly about intent while spreading magic over an area. However, Harry will not be dependent on his wand for every little thing, like a normal witch or wizard. **

Chapter 7:

The Battle of the Ministry

A day after the event with Gluttony the large explosion caused a storm of rumors and speculation to emerge from every major news network, mundane and wizard alike. Some people claimed that it was Britain testing a new nuclear bomb, some said it was aliens, while others though a new supervillain was responsible. The wizarding world is of the opinion that an accident occurred in the Department of Mysteries. However, one wizard magazine seems to be of the opinion that a Crumple-Horned Snorkack ate too much and exploded over the city. Only four people currently know the truth, and there all sitting at 13 Grimmauld Place.

(13 Grimmauld Place)

Harry, Lilith, and Hermione are sitting around a table with the cup that was recovered from Gluttony in front of them (Gai is fixing a problem with is van). Harry is running his wand over the cup they discovered while Lilith is using her telepathy to try and discover what the object is. Lilith opens her eyes and explains, "Well, the cup has its own magical signature, but it's odd. The signature seems to be broken somehow, with 5 other strands of magic leading elsewhere, one directly at your scar Harry."

Harry frowned at that information and commented on his findings, "The cup is also heavily cursed, it appears that anyway who drinks out of it, will be very open to manipulation. However, my scans are also picking up a very, very dark magic. This dark magic seems to be protecting the cup."

Lilith bit her lip, thinking "Judging by the emblem on the cup, it is safe to say that this is the missing cup of Helga Hufflepuff. The only person insane enough to curse a founder's artifact is Voldemort. It is against all of our laws to tamper with any of their artifacts."

Harry looked at Lilith and questioned "What is so special about this cup? I know it can be considered historic artifact because of its creator but not to the point of such laws."

Lilith started to explain "The founders artifacts have been steeped in history, for example Gryffindor's sword was once wielded by King Arthur, who named the sword Caliburn. This cup was once known as the Holy Grail. Hufflepuff gained her reputation as a healer and master echanter by enchanting this cup to heal any illness of whoever drank from it. It seems Voldemort cursed it to have the opposite effect."

"It is a good thing that we found it, who knows what wizard could have picked it up and immediately drank from it, instead of healing the sick they would be poisoning them to be slaves to Voldemort."

Harry nods and says "That is well and good but, why did you tie up Granger?"

Over in a corner Hermione is tied up and gagged as she glared daggers at Lilith and Harry. Lilith looks at Hermione uninterested and says "So she won't run and report us to the Ministry."

Harry deadpans at Lilith "In order to prevent her from reporting us to the Ministry you kidnap her, tie her up, and don't explain the situation to her."

Lilith rolls her eyes and turns to the bound girl "Alright then you see, I am a genius, beautiful hacker squib Malfoy and this is Harry Potter, or 'The Masked Phantasm,' a known vigilante who is known for killing evil doers. We are fighting an evil organization comprised of Squibs with superpowers." She turns back to Harry, "Does that sound believable to you?!"

Harry sighs and removes the gag and binds from Hermione and tries to explain "Er, yeah, it's basically what she said and we would really appreciate it if you do not tell anyone." That sounded better in his head.

Hermione's glare lessens but it's still on the same level as Lilith if you take away her coffee in the morning, replies "Good reasons or not you don't just kidnap people right off the streets and tie them up!"

Lilith has the grace to look a little sheepish as she retorts "Would you prefer we left you on the street with an over powered body bind on you?"

Now its Hermione's turn to look sheepish as she speaks "Yes I am thankful for that but you didn't have to tie me up!"

Harry intervenes before it can grow into an entire argument "Let's not lose focus, by what Gluttony revealed, he has been most likely using this cup to corrupt the last three members of Seven Sins. These three are reported as the strongest of the lot so we need to be one step ahead of them. Lilith do you have any idea what their end game is?"

Lilith moves to her computer and starts typing as she responds, "Ever since Gluttony started to corrupt the leadership of the organization, the lower four sins would plan attacks on the muggle world while the top three would attack targets in the wizarding world. They often worked as a team, from what I sometimes overheard, sloth was their usual guard, lust is the infiltrator, and envy is the planner and heavy hitter rolled into one."

Harry frowned as he thinks and finally says, "So a person with either a defensive, or detecting ability, an infiltration specialist, and a combat oriented person. We will most likely have to split our team to fight them independently."

Hermione looks at Harry and Lilith seriously and says "I will help you, I support squib rights but this is not activism, this is terrorism. But don't expect me to go doing vigilante work after this."

Harry smiled and commented "noted."

Lilith comes back into the room with a large briefcase and opens it to reveal what appears to be a remote controlled drone with a small monitor. Lilith explains as she starts to program something into the drone "This is my own invention, the Hextec (**yes I took that from League of Legends, don't own that either)** Drone, it is able to last in a magical environment. In addition, magic will also constantly charge the battery so it will never run out of power. I can send this above the Ministry and observe for any of the remaining gang members.

Hermione shakes her head ruefully, "I won't question the morality of having a literally undetectable spy device."

Lilith looks a little too innocent, "What? There is no law in the wizarding world saying I can't spy on people with drones!"

Hermione sighed and didn't comment.

(A week later)

Harry stares at the screen for a bit, then sees something odd, a bird is flying from a tree to the ministry of magic, seemingly five times so far. In fact other oddities were on the screen as everything seemed to be in a loop. He stood up and said to the idling group "Someone hacked the drone, it's in a loop."

Lilith looked over, shocked "that's impossible, the wiring is enchanted to not allow interference, what you're seeing must be happening."

Harry applies his "Phantasm" illusion and says "Then it must be either another illusionist or your system isn't a perfect as you think."

(Ministry of Magic Grand Entrance)

The ministry of magic has many entrances. There's the phone booth for visitors only, the bathroom entrances for staff, and the grand doors for distinguished guests such as foreign ministers. It was a normal day at the ministry when the grand entrance suddenly exploded inwards, knocking everyone in the main lobby down. The entrance is still smoking as three figures are revealed. The person on the right has brown curly hair, blue eyes, wears a trench coat zipped up to his neck, black pants, and an oversized newsboy hat. On the left is an Italian looking teenager in an Armani suit, he has black hair in a wavy style with reddish brown eyes. The one in the middle gets most of the attention however, the girl was wearing the oddest outfit anyone in the ministry had ever seen. She was wearing a large frog hat, a black jacket with black pants (Fran's future arc outfit). She had long lime-green hair and green eyes.

The Fran look-alike stepped forward and took out a megaphone "_Attention all you technology haters! We are Envy, Lust, and Sloth! We do not come in Peace!" _the Italian looked ticked and grabbed the megaphone and yelled "**_What she means is, your all going to die!" _**With that every wizard pulled out their wands and cast curses at them before sloth appeared in front of the two with his arms spread and a translucent wall appeared before them. All of the curses hit the barrier before rebounding at the wizards in the atrium. The Lust took out two rapiers and started to attack the wizards. If any wizard looked into his eyes they would seem to be frozen before he cut them down. Envy was the worst, however, she would constantly summon illusion plants to strangle the wizards or turn their heads into fruit.

The battle was still going on before everyone heard a loud "YOSH!" and the barrier that Sloth placed around the ministry shattered as four people ran through the broken doors of the ministry. Gai, Lilith, Hermione, and Harry, all in their hero outfits (except Hermione, she refused to wear a costume) ran towards the massacre (The wizards were too pitiful to call it a battle). Phantasm yelled at the group giving his orders, "Invincible battle against sloth. Hermione, Greed confront Lust. I will fight envy!" Everyone in the group nodded as Gai stood in front of the still slouching sloth. Hermione and Lilith followed the fleeing Lust down the side corridor. Phantasm and Envy stood in the middle of the Atrium, the fountain of magical brethren behind her.

(Gai vs Sloth)

Both Sloth and Gai ran outside to give more space for their confrontation. Sloth raised both of his hands and a cube appeared in his palms. Suddenly Gai was trapped in a box. While still holding the cube in his hands sloth explained his powers "My power is 'All Barrier', I can set a barrier around anything and can make it as thin or thick as I want, as a martial artist I'm your worst possible opponent."

Gai was quiet for a second before seemingly by magic a raising sun and crashing waves appeared behind him "YOSH! This battle will surely test my skills against a worthy foe!" his arm muscles seemed to bulge a bit before he crashed through the barrier and started to run towards Sloth at high speeds. Alarmed Sloth quickly put two barriers in front of Invincible that was forcibly broken until Gai stopped at a heavily cracked barrier. Sloth sighed for a bit before the large man disappeared and was above him with a heel drop. Knowing that his barrier would not be able to stop the human wrecking ball he jumped away, a barrier propelling his feet away from the kick. The foot crashed down on the ground creating a large crack in the cement.

Sloth stared at the cement for a bit before looking at the masked fighter and said deadpan "What the hell are you?"

Invincible flexed his muscles a bit and declared loudly "I have traveled all over the world training my body to be the ultimate force! Even without any powers as a genius of hard work I have overcome my weaknesses!" With that he rushed at sloth again.

Sloth sighed and formed a barrier armor around himself made out of cubes with pyramids as his fists and rushes at Invincible. Time seemed to crawl as the two fighters prepared to hit each other however before their fist could connect a large rectangle cube slammed into Gai sending him flying. Gai stood back up quickly as he observed the cube shrink back into the barrier armor around Sloth. Soon sloth raised both hands and geometric barriers of pyramids appeared all around him and flew at the martial artist. Gai ran towards the rain of attacks and started to quickly dodge each one until a thin pyramid slammed into his shoulder, piercing it all the way through.

Sloth looks bored and says "And that's that" As he creates a huge nail like geometric pyramid in the air. As he is about to launch the needle he is blasted back by a strange force surrounding Gai.

Invincible stands up, a large greenish aura around him as the wound on his shoulder quickly closes. His muscles are bulging out obscenely as he starts to emit an even larger aura around his body.

Sloth looks confused as he questioned this phenomenon "What is this? I thought you had no power?"

Gai stands up fully as his wounds are healed and the aura settles down into a glow around him and explains "Despite not having a power I have mastered my body to a degree that I can control my body's physical energy, Ki. With this energy I can split my cells and heal quickly, tighten my muscles and increase my strength, speed, and stamina."

Sloth's eyes widen at that information, "That can't be healthy, a body can only be so strong and so fast, and the body can only split a number of cells before you die."

Gai seems calm in the face of this information and says "Yes, every time I use this technique I give up five years of my life, however" Invincible pauses as he gets into a runners stance "In order to win this battle, for my friends" His leg muscles bulge even more as his aura increases in strength again "I will not lose!" With those words he shot forward, breaking the sound barrier, as he crashed through all ten of the hastily made barriers by sloth and clotheslined Sloth as he smashed the corrupted squib, decapitating the barrier user.

Gai stood up as the aura diminished around him and says calmly "You left me no choice but to kill you, you killed many innocents this day in the name of a false goal. May your youth be brighter in the next life." He started to walk back towards the Ministry, intending to help his teammates, before the backlash of his technique hit him, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

(Lilith and Hermione vs Lust)

Lust led Hermione and Lilith to a large room beside the main entrance and they prepared to face each other. Lilith started it off by using her telekinesis to send chairs, desks, and anything else unbolted down on the ground at Lust while Hermione sent fire balls at the Italian. Lust seemed unconcerned as he drew his two rapiers and started to dodge fireballs and objects skillfully, cutting down anything that he couldn't dodge. He quickly appeared in front of Hermione, time seemed to slow down as he lunged to stab at Hermione, but before he could complete his attack he quickly dodged to the side without looking as a bullet going twice the normal speed sped past where his head was a second before. He quickly spun around and started to quickly stab at Lilith. Lilith could barely keep up as she deflected the stabs with quick bursts of kinetic energy. Again without looking Lust dodged out of the way as a fire ball that would have slammed into him seconds before it hit.

Hermione and Lilith stood away from Lust as he crossed his blades preparing another charge. Hermione was panting as she prepared another fireball "I just can't hit him, it's like he knows what we're going to do before we even do it!"

Lilith reloaded her gun before agreeing with Hermione "Perhaps that is his power, precognition. Though I'm not sure what that has to do with lust though…"

Lust smirked at them before transforming into a German looking man, then to a Japanese, then American, before switching back to his Italian form. "I have two powers, despite being a squib I was born a metamorphmagus, the first squib to have that quality. In addition to my shape shifting powers I have the power 'One Step Ahead' which allows me to always see one minute into the future. With this power nothing you can do can surprise me."

Lilith tsked before firing at Lust and using her telekinesis to speed the bullet up greatly. Time seemed to crawl again as the bullet traveled at lust who had his swords crossed as he ran towards them. Right before the bullet would hit Lust shifted his running stance a little and let the bullet wiz past his ear and jumped over a fireball that Hermione conjured before running at high speeds towards the two girls. Hermione created a shield of fire in front of them. However Lust, viewing this in the future quickly shifted his stance and dodged to the left, avoiding colliding with the fire wall before lunging at Hermione. Hermione dodged quickly but before she could Lust immediately changed the target for his lunch and kicked off of Hermione's chest and flipped in the air before sinking both of his swords into the legs of Lilith.

The room was silent for a bit before Lilith screamed in pain as Lust removed the swords from Lilith's legs. "That's what you get for betraying us you bi"- he was forced to dodge a large blast of flames as Hermione started to attack aggressively with fireballs. He quickly twisted around before cutting two fire balls in half and quickly plunged both of his rapiers into the shoulders of Hermione. He grinned mockingly at her and said "Any last words wizard filth?"

Hermione grinned weakly and said "Yes, boom." Lust looked confused before he felt both of Hermione's hands on his torso and he was engulfed in flames. Hermione used her wand to vanish the swords in her shoulders before pelting the burning man with more fireballs until he was nothing but ashes on the ground. She panted as the battle high ended and she collapsed on the floor, spent magically and physically. She looked to the still bleeding Lilith who passed out due to the pain and finally let the darkness claim her.

(Back at the Atrium)

Phantasm and Envy are staring at each other, both sides causing purple mist to be spread around the battle field.

**AN: -cackles- Another evil cliff hanger. Took me a long time to write this one. I hope everyone likes how I built the top three members of the Seven Sins. Sloth is inspired by the Third Tsuchikage, Gaara, and Sasori. Lust was inspired by Kotomine Kirei and the Envy of Fullmetal Alchemist. I always thought that Lust should have a transforming power, not Envy. I decided to have the main villain of Arc 1 be a similar character to Harry. After this battle I probably won't be able to do a pure illusion battle. Fran is also my second favorite illusionist after Mammon. **

**Lilith will not stop being a side kick because she was stabbed in the legs. I am planning on doing something similar to Sly Cooper 3 with Bentley's teched out wheel chair. **


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of The Illusionists

**AN: This is the last chapter of the Seven Sins arc. I hope people have enjoyed my OC villains. If not, sucks to be you. However after this chapter writing this will be so much easier, can use already made plot. Anyway, enough of me babbling, to the plot!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Battle of the Illusionists**

(Ministry Atrium)

Phantasm are standing across from each other, the most powerful illusionists of the day facing off. The surviving ministry workers forming a large circle around the two powerhouses. As they are about to face off Harry starts to speak "Envy, you have killed many innocent people. You and your group pointlessly terrorized wizards and the mundanes. And for what? Petty revenge? I agree that the wizarding system is corrupt and needs improvement. But that does not give you the right to persecute an entire race for the actions of the few. In order to protect the innocents I will strike you down!"

With those words Phantasm raised his gun and fired at Envy, using illusions to multiply the bullets into many. Envy laughed insanely and raised both of her hands as she conjured illusionary knifes to intercept the bullets. After the initial burst was over Envy dashed towards Phantasm, her form shifting as she used illusions to make it hard to predict where she was going to hit. Harry countered her illusions with his own, making it appear as if he is using several different styles of fighting at once. To observers it appeared as if their forms kept shifting as their legs would pass right through each other and punches would appear to hit, only to be mistaken as the attack missed.

Both illusionists separated and they stood breathing slightly heavily as they glared at each other. Envy glanced around at the wizards watching the battle, either too scared to move or too fascinated by the battle to run away. A devious plan emerged in her mind, even if she lost this battle she could make it so Phantasm lost as well. Envy grinned viciously and starts laughing "This is great! This is the first time I've fought someone who can match up to me in illusions. Don't you agree, Harry Potter?" the crowd of wizards gasped as they heard the name.

Phantasm was quiet for a bit before he dismissed the illusionary mask and pulled down his hood, revealing his neck-length violet hair, purple fang tattoos on his cheeks, vivid green eyes, and the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry sighed as he knows it will be a pain after this battle and issues a challenge to Envy, "Let us conclude this battle with only illusions."

Envy thinks for a bit before grinning as she stows away her gun and violet mist starts to swirl around her. Harry also starts to summon his own illusions before a great flash of light appeared between them and the two illusionists, along with all the spectators were standing in an empty void. Envy smirks and says "This is a blank template to perform our artworks. This is my meta-power, All illusion! Inside this void all illusions that we create will be real! Now then, let us start off this little contest!" Envy then conjures a tank and has it fire upon Harry. Harry responds to the tank by conjuring an anti-tank landmine. Envy grins before summoning a large black dragon and has it breathe black flames at phantasm. Harry responds by summoning a large blue dragon who counters the black flames with its frozen breathe attacks.

Envy growls before she started to take it up a notch, she summons an entire army of undead and orders them to attack her rival. Harry gulps a bit at the mass of undead before releasing a great amount of power summons an entire army of holy crusaders to counter the illusionary army. Snarling at another failed illusion Envy jumps into the air, gravity nonexistent in this illusionary field, and started to summon large fireballs down upon Harry. Harry nimbly dodges the fireballs while mentally thanking Gai for the speed training and jumps into the air as well, the armies of undead and holy warriors battling below them.

Harry decides to go on the offensive and creates an illusionary blizzard to freeze Envy. However despite being completely frozen Envy breaks out of the ice with a fire ball and summons a huge sword and launches it at Phantasm. Phantasm wanted to dodge the sword but looked behind him, all of the wizard spectators were on a higher platform than the undead but the sword would crush them. In order to protect the wizards he expels a lot of magical energy to create a giant shield to block the sword.

Envy narrows her eyes at Harry and smirks as she saw him waste energy to protect the spectators. Envy knew this illusion will take up most of her energy, but it would definitely kill him and the wizards. She lifts her hands to the sky.

The battling army's stop attacking one another and look up as a shadow falls upon them. The wizards look up and drop their wands, too stunned to continue trying to find a way out of the illusion plane. Harry also stares up, shocked at the amount of magical energy this construct must have taken. A giant asteroid is slowly falling upon everyone. Harry knew he did not have enough magical energy to counter that entire planet. He looks down upon the wizards, around 200 or so and quickly drifts towards them. As he is in front of the wizards he yells "EVERYONE, cast spells at the meteor, anything will help!" The wizards in front of him nod and start casting spells such as bombarda, wingardium leviosa, and reducto to try and destroy or slow down the meteor.

(outside the illusion field)

Albus Dumbledore was quite surprised when he received an urgent floo call from the ministry. The man was screaming about demons attacking the ministry. Quickly gathering his fellow professors he apparates everyone to the ministry and is shocked to see that the grand entrance of the ministry is blasted open with one decapitated teenager and a masked wrestler passed out a few feet away. Madam Pomfrey quickly dashes over to the passed out man and starts to check up on him. "He is simply exhausted, it seems as if he used up most of his physical energy somehow, and judging by the area, it appears they did battle a few moments ago." Dumbledore looks at the head on the ground somberly, he recognized the features easily enough, how could he not when the boy's father was in Slytherin. He was saddened that young Mr. Carrow's life ended so young because of the mistakes of the parents. He looked towards the large man and looked at his aura, which was one of the largest he had ever seen. The man's aura was full of life and happiness, but also sorrow for his current action of killing Mr. Carrow.

Dumbledore was one of the first people to gain a meta-human ability along with his magic. His power was what he liked to call Mage-sight, giving him the power to read auras. By seeing a person's aura he could see their emotions, magical power, and hints of their personality. It was because of this power his eyes are always twinkling, though most people just assumed he was a senile old man. He picked up a pebble and said quietly "Portus" and placed it on the still masked man, and he was whisked away to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He nodded to the other professors and they proceeded into the main atrium, only to be surprised by all the wizards standing in a circle around a young man with purple hair in a flowing black robe facing against a quite well dressed young lady. He briefly wondered where he could find such a nice hat. With his mage-sight he could see the translucent barrier around them, seeming to come from the girl's aura. Quickly entering the barrier he is shocked to find himself in a large white void with a giant asteroid slowly falling upon a group of wizards, the two young illusionists, and an army of undead and paladins. Thinking quickly he raised the elder wand and cast his strongest spell.

(Phantasm's POV)

Phantasm and Envy were battling, mostly small illusions and martial arts as they were both close to magical exhaustion, Harry from protecting the wizards and Envy from the meteoroid. They were several feet apart, preparing their next spell when they heard a powerful voice a spell that Harry had never heard of before.

**"****Omnes Perdere*"** and a large pure white bolt of energy hit the still falling asteroid and started to eat away at the giant moon. Both Harry and Envy stared wide eyed as the entire planet seemed to slowly age and cumble to dust as the spell continued. Phantasm looked down and noticed Albus Dumbledore was the one who caste the spell. Their eyes met briefly and he nodded in acknowledgement for the help before turning back to the still fuming Envy.

Envy snarled at Phantasm and yelled "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" she summoned an enormous fireball above her and launched it at Phantasm. Phantasm was about to move before he felt chains restrict his movement. Everyone stared wide eyed as Harry was engulfed in a giant explosion.

Envy grinned as she felt Harry's magical signature disappear sure now he was de-"Shink" was heard as blood started to drip down both sides of her mouth. She shakily looked down at the large sword sticking out of her chest. She looked behind her to see Phantasm behind her, unharmed by the explosion. "H-how?" she stuttered as she struggled to stay conscious.

Harry was panting heavily at the magical cost of his last actions as he explained, "In this void all illusions are made real. When you killed me, I simply willed my death into an illusion, and erased that event from reality. It is thanks to your own ability that I was able to avoid death and defeat you." Although he made it sound simple, the magical cost of erasing one's own death via illusion nearly killed him. If this void was not boosting his illusions to a ridiculous degree, that last move would have killed him before the fireball did. He removed the sword from Envy's heart and she started to fall as the void started cracking and breaking down. Before the entire thing collapsed everything seemed to shift and spin, turning into purple mist as they shifted back to the Atrium of the Ministry. Everyone was in the same places as they started in, the only difference was Harry panting on one knee and Envy laying on the cold floor, dead.

**AN 2: I hope everyone enjoyed this battle as much as I did writing it. I am going to answer a few questions I saw on the comments and clarify a few things. **

**Ddragon21: Harry is not ignoring the other fields of magical study, he is just putting them on the back burner and rarely uses them in open combat. Harry uses a combination of marksmanship, martial arts, and illusions in his fighting, he is not a one trick pony. I added his teammates to make up for his lack of other skills.**

**Guest: Harry is still learning other fields of magic. He is basically homeschooling instead of going to Hogwarts for the first three years of the series. He is going to join Hogwarts for his 4****th****and 5****th****year. **

**AnimeA55kicker: Yes, Lilith is now crippled in both legs. I will explain next chapter why it can't be healed by magic. I am not planning on dropping Lilith, however. I am planning on using her tech skills like Bentley in Sly Cooper 3 to create a pretty awesome wheelchair. **

**For everyone's information, Harry does not know Izanagi or Izanami, his illusions were boosted to a ridiculous degree due to Envy's power and it nearly killed him even then. I may eventually have him learn the skill, perhaps in the final battle of the series, but for now he is still mortal and not hacked like Danzo. **


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath and Quidditch Cup

**AN: Alright arc 1 is done. This is the first chapter of Arc 2, the Hogwarts Arc. I am planning on only doing years 4 and 5. I hope I do not disappoint anyone since there will be less action in this arc. I am not planning on bashing anyone too severely. However, there will be no "golden" trio. I am also trying to lengthen my chapters a bit, so there may be more wait time than before. I hope everyone enjoys this story!**

**Chapter 9:**

**The Aftermath and The Quidditch World Cup**

In the aftermath of the "Battle of the Ministry" we find our four heroes at the Hospital wing of Hogwarts, under the strict care of Madame Pomfrey. It had been four days after the battle with Envy. The ministry was going crazy with accusations, rumors, and uncertainty. In order to explain the situation, Harry had a long discussion with the Headmaster. It was also in this meeting when he finally met his godfather, Sirius Black.

(Flashback: Dumbledore's Office)

It was only around four hours after the battle that Dumbledore had created a portkey for Lilith and Hermione to the Hospital wing. The headmaster had requested they talk at his office. I agreed because he would probably be the best person to tell the real story of what happened here. After another (illegal) portkey, they were both sitting in the large office. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak, "First off I would like to mention that your friends will be fine. Mr. Gai has already woken up and is predicted to be able to walk around by tomorrow afternoon. Miss Granger's shoulders were a bit trickier. The sword wounds were covered in a type of paralyzing poison we have never encountered before. However, our healer Madam Pomfrey was able to flush out the poison and restore her shoulder muscles. Miss Malfoy, on the other hand, is in serious condition. The nerves in her legs were pierced by the swords and Madam Pomfrey cannot do the same treatment for her as she did with Miss Granger because she is a squib. You may not know this but the stronger healing spells only work if the recipient is magical as well. I am afraid that Miss Malfoy will never walk again.

I sat there awhile absorbing this information, I felt guilty for allowing Lilith to go against an unknown opponent. I pushed my guilt to the side for now and focused back on Dumbledore. "Do you know what the ministry's response is to all of this? All of the squibs should not be punished for the actions of a few."

Dumbledore nodded gravely and responded "I, along with the more light and neutral affiliated families will make sure nothing happens." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle even more as he continued "I am sure even the darker families will be grateful that two of their saviors are squibs after all." Harry nodded in agreement, frowning. "One member of the Seven Sins, claimed that Voldemort was not truly dead and was manipulating the organization to hide his movements."

Dumbledore's twinkle died down as he nodded gravely "Yes, Voldemort is not truly dead, I have many theories of how he did not die that night, I have not been able to prove any of them yet. My sources claim he is somewhere in Albania, biding his time. You may have heard from miss Granger that Voldemort has attempted to resurrect himself twice in the past three years here at Hogwarts. She, along with several other students have done a remarkable job of preventing him from doing so."

Harry contemplated this information for a bit, "How likely will it be for him to regain a new body?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful and commented, "There are many ways for one to recreate a body, however Voldemort's problem is that he needs a container strong enough to support his magical energy, but also not be weakened by his corrupted presence. This is the reason why normal possession will not work for him, only his own body, built with his, or blood of one as strong as him magically could contain his presence. There are currently only four people in Britain that have enough magical energy to contain his spirt. Myself, Madame Bones, Madame Longbottom, and you."

Harry scowled a little as he contemplated this information "And the one person on that list that he will most likely target is myself. Since I'm the so called "Boy-Who-Lived."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Yes, and it is for this reason that I would request that you attend Hogwarts this semester, despite doing excellently in your magical studies as proven in the ministry, Hogwarts could offer you much more protection."

Harry considered the offer "I was planning on transferring into Hogwarts in my 5th year for my OWLS, however I do not see why I cannot join the school one year early."

Dumbledore's eyes went on twinkle overdrive "Excellent! I must say many of our professors were disappointed when you opted to homeschool for your first four years. Professor McGonagall will be happy that the son of her favorite two students will be attending. Your letter will arrive with the school list on your birthday, which I believe is only in a couple of days."

Harry stood up leave but waited a couple of seconds and asked one more question, "Professor Dumbledore, why did you leave me at the Durslys? I do not blame you for their behavior but I would like to learn your reasoning for placing me with them."

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle entirely and he looked every year of his 147 years "It is one of my many regrets that I placed you with them. When I discovered they had been arrested for child abuse, I rushed to the orphanage where you were sent but you had already left. The reason I placed you into the hands of the Durslys is because of you aunt. When your mother sacrificed herself she gave you a protection, from what I have been able to discover about this protection is when you are with a blood relative, no force who would due you ill can find you. All of Voldemort's supporters could be in Number 4 privet drive but they would not find you. Since the fidalius failed to protect you I felt as if that was my only option."

Harry nodded and started to leave but stopped at the door "I forgive your mistakes Professor, no one is a perfect being."

(Albus Dumbledore's POV)

When the remarkable young man stepped out of his office, he sighed wearily. He had made many mistakes in his life. He had failed so many people: Grindelwald, Ariana, Abbaforth, Tom Riddle, Lily, James, and now Harry Potter. As he has said before, the more powerful the person the more their mistakes affect others. He is simply glad that Harry did not turn out like Tom Riddle or Grindelwald. He hoped that Lily and James could forgive him in the next great adventure. He knew the prophecy foretold Harry defeating the dark lord, and he hoped by sending him to the care of muggles he would not turn out selfish and spoiled like young Mr. Malfoy. Instead he now has a hero, known throughout the world as the Masked Phantasm, Hero of London. He does not believe his illusions are "The Power He Knows Not" since he knows Tom has a considerable number of them under his belt. He could only hope that young Harry can find the answer before it is too late.

(Harry Potter POV)

However before Harry could leave the office it was slammed open and Sirius Black ran into the office and said quickly, "Is Harry here? I heard about the Ministry attack and when I arrived I heard he already left with you!"

Dumbledore seemed slightly amused as the door opened to reveal Harry with a red mark on his forehead and responded "Yes he is Sirius, I believe you just slammed the door into his face…"

Sirius spun around and gripped Harry in a hug and started to chatter excitedly "Harry! I am sorry for not being able to raise you like James and Lily wanted! I was wrongly accused and never betrayed you to Voldemort!"

Harry felt a little overwhelmed by the energetic man but reciprocated the hug, he had not known that Sirius had been his godfather when he was cleared of all charges. Sirius seemed to come to his senses a bit and coughed awkwardly before releasing harry and saying "I know we just met, but if you want to, you can come live with me?"

Harry thought for a second, he didn't mind his apartment at 13 Grimmauld place, but it would be nice to finally have an adult figure in his life. Gai is an adult but he seemed younger than him at times "Sure, I will live with you, I have my own place but it would be nice to live together."

Sirius grinned and asked, "Where is your house, we can get your stuff to move to my home?" Harry nodded and told him the address "It's at No. 13 Grimmauld Place." Sirius looked shocked for a few seconds before laughing loudly, "Hahahaha! I live in No. 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry smiled, knowing he finally had a fun parental figure in his life.

(Flashback End)

Harry was now sitting at the edge of Lilith's bed, cutting an apple for the now disabled girl. She was currently sketching designs for her next project. He could not help but admire her determination to surpass her injury. In fact it seemed as if she welcomed the challenge. He was just finished telling Lilith and Gai about his battle and his talk with Dumbledore and Sirius.

Lilith looked up from her sketchpad and commented "I'm surprised that you are going to school, I figured that you would return to vigilante work. But with you at school that gives me enough time to finish my solution for my legs, can't do hero work without using your legs you know."

Harry winces at the mention of her legs "Are you sure there is nothing we can do to fix your legs?"

Lilith sighs and responds "No, the doctors say that if they pump my legs with their spells designed to fix nerves, they could make my legs explode with the sudden influx of magical energy. Since I am a squib I can't handle that much magic in my legs at once. But don't worry, when I'm done with this baby I'll be ten times as strong" She grins confidently as she continues to draw designs for what she calls "The Super Wheelchair of Awesomeness."

Hermione who is reading next year's potion textbook responds "I think it is a great idea that Harry is attending Hogwarts, there is only so much you can learn without a teacher. Despite being good at Illusion magic you are lacking in other areas."

Gai nodded and commented "Yes! In order to not diminish your youth you must expand your mind as well as your body!"

Harry looked at Gai and Lilith "What are you two planning on doing when I am at school?"

Gai whipped out a postcard that had an image of Mt. Everest out of nowhere and said enthusiastically, "I will climb to the top of Mt. Everest!"

Lilith looked at Gai deadpan for a second before turning to Harry and stated her plans "I am planning on going to America, I have a couple of contacts there that can hook me up with some of the parts I need for my wheel chair."

Hermione suddenly spoke "did any of you see the paper this morning?"

Everyone shook their heads and Hermione whipped out a paper from her book bag and started to read out loud.

**Squib Rebellion! Boy-Who-Lived Saves Ministry!**

**Yesterday evening three squibs who called themselves Envy, Sloth, and Lust attacked the ministry with their special powers. The ministry proved incompetent that they couldn't apprehend three people without magic. It was not until thirty minutes into the massacre that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter and his allies saved the ministry by defeating the three powerful squibs in single combat. Harry Potter was not available for comment but Minister Fudge had this to say, "I would like everyone to know this was an isolated incident. I would like to personally thank Harry Potter and his associates for protecting the Ministry. However I am sure that our aurors could have defeated them." I was also able to get a comment from Lord Malfoy, "The actions of these squibs is exactly the reason they do not belong in the wizarding world. They were judged unworthy to wield magic." When I questioned the rumors that his daughter, Lilith Malfoy, was a member of the team that saved many lives he responded simply, "I do not have a daughter." I will make sure to keep everyone informed as this story develops."**

**More information on The-Boy-Who-Lived on page 3**

**More information on Squibs page 4**

**Rita Skeeter – Premier Correspondent for the Daily Prophet. **

Harry snorted quietly as he heard the article, they didn't even mention Hermione and Gai. It must be because they are a squib and muggleborn. He was about to initiate a new conversation when Pomphrey came bustling over and pushed Gai and I out saying that visiting hours are over.

(Four days later: Diagon Alley)

Harry was walking down the street in a black jacket with a white fur collar, jeans, combat boots and a baseball cap to hide his scar from fans as he headed to Gringotts to withdraw some money to buy school supplies. He walked to an open goblin and spoke calmly "I am here to withdraw from my vault." The goblin nodded and after a crazy cart ride later he withdrew enough galleons to get his supplies. He decided to stop in the bookstore first. As he perused through an interesting transfiguration book he heard a loud voice yell "Harry!" he turned around and saw Hermione with her parents. Her mother looked to be an older version of Hermione with blue eyes instead of brown. Her father had blond hair and Hermione's brown eyes. He smiled and walked up to them and said "Hermione, I'm surprised to see you here and you must be her parents, it's nice to meet you, my name is Harry Potter."

The parents shake his hand and introduce themselves "Hello, My name is Dan Granger and this is my wife Jean Granger. We have heard much about you from Hermione for the past few days. We were very proud when we heard she saved many lives last week."

Harry nodded and commented "Yes, she was invaluable during the battle of the ministry, without her my friend Lilith could have died.

Dan checked his watch before saying "Well were here for Hermione's school supplies, It was nice meeting you and I hope you have a nice time at Hogwarts this year."

Harry nodded and went to the counter to buy his books.

(No. 12 Grimmauld Place)

Harry had moved in over the past two days into No. 12 grimmauld place with Sirius. Lilith had already taken a plane to Metropolis U.S.A to build her wheelchair and last he heard from Gai is that he was in training to climb Everest. As he entered the door he was suddenly shocked when large streamers and balloons popped out and Sirius yelled "Happy birthday Harry!" He was shocked for a few seconds before he smiled, he had rarely celebrated his birthdays before, never finding a real need to. They celebrated for a while, eating a badly cooked cake that Sirius baked (You try keeping your cooking skills up after twelve years in prison!). When it was time to open presents he received training weights from Gai and a phone able to work in a magic saturated environment from Lilith. When it was time for Sirius's gift he cleared his thought as if he was about to give a speech "Now Harry for your birthday Present I have acquired something more precious than gold and more valuable than my very soul!" Harry sweatdropped at that comment and wondered what the gift is "I have acquired two tickets to the top box of the Quidditch World Cup!"

My eyes widen slightly, tickets to the top box can cost more than a small house. Sirius continued happily "The game will be next week, I already scheduled a portkey and a tent for us to stay in, it will be Bulgaria against Ireland!"

(One Week later, 3 Months before Hogwarts Starts)

Sirius and I are holding a newspaper as we wait for the portkey to activate and Sirius counted down slowly "3..2…1!" Harry decided he does not like portkeying, it felt as if he was being pulled by his nose down a whirlpool. When they finally landed he saw one of the largest stadiums he had ever seen surrounded by many wizard tents. After they set up their tent they explored the grounds for a bit, trying out some foreign wizard foods, bought some souvenirs, and met quite a few of his future classmates. When night was approaching everyone made their way to the stadium and took their seats. Harry and Sirius were greeted by many of the higher ups in the ministry and society. Harry was introduced to Ludo Bagman (Who seemed a bit too energetic), the entire Weasley family (Who seemed like pleasant people), the Malfoy family (Who he did NOT get along with), the Bulgarian Minister of Magic (who he was quite amused when he discovered he was pretending not to know English), the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge (Who he personally thought was an idiot).

Eventually near 7 pm Ludo Bagman bounced up to the stage and raised his wand to his throat and started the event "**Good evening! Welcome to the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup! It is time to announce each teams mascots! From the Ireland's national team! **Across the field streaks of green revealed to be synchronized leprechauns who showed the stands in fake gold. Harry picked on up and studied the coins, it was quite a good illusion, a combination of touch and sight illusion. As the leprechauns settled on one side of the field Ludo announced the next mascots "**And I'm pleased to announce the Bulgarian team mascots!"** Almost as one, every straight male over 13 years old sighed as the Veela magic washed over them. Harry was quite amused at seeing his fellow males in the box react to the magic, as a practitioner of the illusionary arts he was not affected by the Veela allure, it made it quite amusing to see everyone else swoon over the mascots.

After shaking off the allure Ludo continued "**I would l like to announce the Irish national team! Please welcome (I forget the names of the teams so imagine the most Irish sounding names you can think of). And please welcome the Bulgarian national team! (same deal, except for Krum I can't remember the other name.) **

The game was highly impressive, even to someone who did not have much experience with Quidditch games. Every player appeared to be flying without a broom as they played each of their roles skillfully. Harry used his newly acquired Omnioculars to see each of the players, memorizing their techniques if he ever played the game. Eventually the game grew more brutal as the Irish chasers kept scoring. It was quite clear that the Irish national team were much more skillful than the Bulgarian team. The game progressed until Krum managed to catch the snitch, but still lost the game as the score was 170-160 to Ireland.

It was approaching 1 AM as the after parties were still in high swing that Sirius and Harry heard screams from their tent. As they ran outside one of the passing wizards screamed out, "DEATH EATERS!"


End file.
